fools_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade Reynolds
Wade Reynolds is the second in command of Overkill Squadron. He originally joined the Rebellion after the First Battle of Mandalore when the Imperial Navy decided to blockade Mandalore and keep the Mandalorians in their sector. The Mandalorians didn't like the blockade and retaliated against the Imperials. Wade is really the only Mandalorian who fully joined the Rebellion while others have allied with them in the past, but aren't in any official Rebellion squadron. Biography Wade Reynolds was born 25 BBY on the planet Dantooine. Roughly six months old, the Jedi Academy took him onboard a shuttle headed for Courscant. However, the shuttles' hyperdrive had a malfunction sending the shuttle off course. When they exited from hyperspace, they found themselves in Mandalorian space. The shuttle got caught in a skirmish with some pirates in the sector and was shot down over the planet Ordo. When the shuttle crashed, the Jedi pilot was killed. Mandalorians from Clan Ordo inspected the shuttle and found Wade was still alive. There was a small group in the clan that wished to end the child's life for he was a Jedi. However, the chieftain--Wrex Ordo--took Wade in and informed his clan that he would be treated like any other child. Parenting was given to Fen Kilnala, one of the Mandalorians who spoke up against the chieftans decision. Fen was one of the best warriors in the clan, however he never married or had children of his own. Over the years Wade would end up learning how to fight and hunt by Fen in the barrens of Ordo. Wade would grow own Fen and he would start treating him like a son rather than a responsibility. Wade always acted out of humor to the rest of the clan, whether that would be saing one-liners or just plain goofing off. At one point during grenade training, he hopped on the back of a Maalraa and spoke "who wants snacks? You do!" and shoved a grenade down its throat before hopping off. Howeer Wade would learn the hard way that acting silly and goofy could be costly. During dueling training with the other members, he goofed off in bacttle. It almost ended up costing him an eye as his oppoent slashed upwards with a vibrosword, slicing Wade's face diagonally across the bridge of his nose and towards his left eye. Ashamed at himself at what this meant to his father, Wade gave up the goofy life he grew up in and devoted himself to being more of a warrior, something Gen was relieved over. The scar on Wade's face would remain until 2 ABY when Wade was put into a tank of Bacta after a bloody battle. He would use facepaint however to recreate the scar as a constant reminder to himself of what happens when you act out. The Death Watch When Wade turned 17, he started dating Jul'na Carta and got engaged when he turned 18. Fe was happy for Wade but was called to Mandalore for personal reasons. He would be gone for a year when Clan Ordo was summoed to help Mand'alor. The Death Watch had returned and planned on killing Mand'alor. Wrex assembled his team and set off for Mandalore. Wade's Basilisk War Droid Bob was shot while attempting to make it into the hangar. Bob was okay, but his vocabulator was shot. When they boarded the flagship, Wade, Jul'na, Mandalorian mercenary Kannen Doom, and other members of Clan Ordo stormed through the hanger. A Death Watch agent charged at Jul'na and used a hidden Vibrodagger on his gauntlet to stab her in the throat. Wade went into a rage and threw himself on the Death Watch agent. A brawl ensued until finally Wade ended up stabbing hi though the chest with a Vibrosword. He removed the helmet of the Death Watch agent only to realize it was his father, Fen. With no time to grieve, Wade ordered the ret of the Mandalorians to sabotage the engine room while he went for the bridge. There he met Yun Vizla, who was holding his father's Darksaber. The two would clash for a while until Wade got the upper hand and managed to slice off Yun’s forearm. While Yun collapsed onto the floor, Wade got a message from Kannen informing him that the ship was about to explode. Wade grabbed the Darksaber and left Yun to his fate. Returning to Ordo, Wade would end up leaving with Kannen Doom in order to learn the ways of a mercenary and find a way to help fund Clan Ordo. Wrex understood Wade’s loss and allowed him to go. Wade also socially changed his name to Wade Ordo, and repainted his Mandalorian armor from blue and red to black and blue so that he no longer honored his father. Wrex knew Reynolds was not Fen’s last name, but did not tell Wade otherwise. The Mercenary For four years, Wade would train with Kannen in the art of war as well as learning how to control his new weapon, the Darksaber, for the weapon was not a conventional sword. There he would meet Tyler Denaski, a human mechanic, on Nar Shaddaa who went by the nickname Jawa. Wade and Jawa would make an excellent team, and Jawa also had several contacts he gave Wade for jobs. Eventually, Jawa would service an old protocol droid he ended up in the possession of after finding it spaced. Jawa and Wade would spend many days fixing up the droid and modifying it until eventually they could turn it on. It was then they realized it was not some simple protocol droid, but instead an assassination droid. Fortunately they had fitted it with a restraining bolt and managed to reprogram the droid to follow Wade’s commands. The droid was found out to be a CY-M Prototype droid, in which Wade nicknamed him Cyd. They would also fit Cyd with a holoprojector, enabling Cyd to actually look like something else, whether that is another being, fake scenery, or whatever Wade needed as a distraction during missions. Sometime later, he would get a call from Jerahi B’lock , Wade’s best friend from Clan Ordo, who would ask him to meet up in the Mandalore sector. When Wade arrived, Jerahi had already assembled a crew of Mandalorians, including Ka’lee Bralor, the daughter of Rav Bralor, on board Jerahi’s ship, the Red Comet. Clan Ordo had received a message from Yun Vizsla, challenging Wade to a rematch. But Jerahi knew it was a trap and had asked the warriors to help Wade out. Kannen, however, parted ways from Wade as she was not involved with this fight. The Red Comet set off for Tatooine, the location of where the duel would take place. There, Jerahi managed to trick Wade and Ka’lee into a date in the cargo hold and sealed them off for the night. Somewhat angry and Jerahi, Wade just played along as Ka’lee and himself would spend the next six hours alone. But after the whole ordeal Wade and Ka’lee ended up becoming friends, and after three hours of sparing became closer than before. The Red Comet made its way to Anchorhead and the Mandalorian crew set off in speeder bikes to the proposed destination. There in fact, the crew was ambushed by Death Watch. Jerahi commanded his soldiers while Wade set off to find Yun in the battle. The two eventually met in the middle of the battlefield, Yun carrying a vibrosword and Wade the Darksaber. The duel went on for what seemed to be an hour, as the two of them would clash it out against each other. But in the end, Wade’s training paid off against Yun’s and Wade managed to stab Yun in the chest, killing him. After the battle was over, Wade and the remaining soldiers returned to Anchorhead and set off for Ordo in the Red Comet. There Wade spent more time with Ka’lee, relieved of her safety. After reaching Ordo, Jerahi gave Wade the Red Comet to help him out in his travels. While there, the mechanics took four months in helping to refit the freighter in order to fit Bob in one of the cargo bays and allow safe passage in and out of the ship. During the time in drydock, Wade and Ka’lee announced their engagement. The week before Wade left, the two got married, Wade used his actual name during the ceremony, and held their honeymoon off world. The Rebellion In 1 BBY, Wade and his droids ended up joining the Rebel Alliance division as a mercenary and would help them out in whatever capacity they needed. He ended up being assigned to Grey Squadron, under the command of General Rahm Kota and X2, a former Clone Trooper, yet he would later reveal he was a clone of a Jedi Knight Falon Grey. We’re Not the Nut Squad A year later, Wade was reassigned to a newly formed Special Operations group called the Overkill Squadron. There Wade would grow a new friendship with founder Zedd Overkill and engineering specialist Kelin Narva. The team would be stationed on an abandoned base on the north pole of Telos and would be stationed with Starkiller and Tallon Squadrons. Since the pilots were there more for the defense of Telos and less for Overkill Squadron, they didn’t get out much and found themselves with plenty of spare time. One of the Overkill Squadron’s early missions was to infiltrate an Imperial base and sabotage it so that a fleet of Rebellion troops could set down on the moon of Dxun safely and set up a listening post there. With Cyd’s holoprojectors, they managed to infiltrate the facility without detection and begin the sabotage. The only unfortunate part is when Kelin noticed during the middle of the mission that this was more than just a simple base, it was an Imperial Security Bureau installation. What made it worse, every Storm Trooper on base knew about the teams infiltration and ambushed the squad in the main server rooms. Between Cyd, Wade, and Zedd, they held off the forces long enough for Kelin to rewire the power to wipe the memory of all the data by issuing a force shutdown. It wasn’t until they were leaving the server room that Kelin’s power fix didn’t force the computers to shut down, but overloaded every power circuit in the room causing an explosion, knocking out most of the main power to the facility. Kelin quickly made a mental note of what he did so that in the future, he knows exactly how to make an improvised explosion. The four high-tailed it out and quickly got off the planet before any ISB agents could identify them. Of course four people dressed in Storm Trooper garb would be difficult to spot, even if one of them was a droid in disguise. When news of the Overkill Squadron’s mission to Onderon went successfully, despite the insane odds and the creative solution to the situation, the pilots started referring to the squadron as the Nut Squad seeing as they “had to be a few screw loose to pull off a mission like that.” This was a title that none of them were too thrilled to be given. The Newbie Several successful missions later, in 1 ABY, the squadron was assigned a new member per request of Mon Mothma. She was the most skilled computer slicer in the Rebel Alliance, Raven Onasi. Raven, having no actual combat experience, was put on to the squadron after successfully hacking the Rebel Alliance mainframe and learning about the squadron, and they also needed Raven for their next mission. They were to head to another Imperial instillation and retrieve some data. Cyd and Wade stayed outside to guard the entrance, again dressed in Storm Trooper garb, as Zedd, Kelin, and Raven entered the base. Unfortunately it was a trap and the three ended up getting captured. Cyd and Wade were ordered by the commander to join the Storm Troopers in the shuttle and to a Star Destroyer parked in orbit. Onboard the Star Destroyer, the team managed to find themselves split up in different groups, all not according to any plan they had arranged. Cyd was sent with a battalion to be debriefed, Wade was ordered to escort Kelin to the prison cell, an unconscious Zedd was to be escorted to the interrogation rooms, and a dead looking Raven was to be sent to the morgue. Successfully subduing the Storm Trooper accompanying Wade, Kelin and Wade managed to break Raven out of the morgue and bring her to the infirmary where they ordered the doctors to treat her and get her conscious. Successfully doing so, the group then headed to the interrogation room to bust Zedd out. However not having the successful codes, Wade ended up using a detpac to blow open the doors and take care of any Imperials inside. An explosion put the rest of the Star Destroyer under alert and the crew tried to find out where it occurred. Wade sent Cyd an order to “have fun”, to which Cyd managed to behead the other four Storm Troopers and the officer in one swing, shed his disguise, and started going on a killing rampage heading to the hanger. The rest of the team managed to rescue Zedd, only half drugged, and started fighting their way to the hanger and managed to meet up with Cyd. Kelin and Wade started to plant detpacs along the way, and Kelin did a few more mixing of power circuits. They managed to get their way to the hanger and steal a shuttle, just as another Star Destroyer jumped in. Wade and a half drugged Zedd managed to hyperspace away and made their way back to the Telos base. Blowing up a Star Destroyer managed to continue the “Nut Squad” references, and Mon Mothma put Raven permanently. Threat of the Conqueror The Rebel Alliance managed to pull off a massive attack against the Conqueror, a Star Destroyer equipped with a Death Star’s superlaser. Wade was reassigned to the Yellow Aces Squadron based off his previous campaign with Death Watch. While assigned to the Yellow Aces, Wade was honestly bored, and the rest of the pilots there were blown away at Bob. When Renegade Squadron gave the signal, the frigate Wade was on warped in with two squadrons of fighters. Wade launched from the frigate and supported the Yellow Aces in battle. Their main result there was to attack the launching fighters to give Overkill and Renegade Squadron enough time to blow up the Conqueror. Wade also noticed a TIE Advanced hyperspacing almost literally into the main hangar and warned the rest of the team. He also helped escort the squad’s shuttle to the frigate and out of the sector. To Tython After months of finding out three of their members, Wade included, were force sensitive, Overkill Squadron would get the coordinates of a Jedi Temple on Tython in the Core sector from Rahm Kota. The team managed to sneak into the sector unnoticed and found the abandoned temple. There, the team would reactive the computer systems and start learning about what it meant to be a Jedi. They would spend a year on Tython training. Wade would end up learning the Phase Walk skill--essentially a form of teleportation. He would also learn how to use this ability with other people, or even a ship--when Overkill Squadron caught the attention of the Imperial fleet and they needed a quick get-a-way. There was also a Jedi armor machine on Tython where Kelin, Raven, and Wade all received new armors. Wade made his more Mandalorian as well as keeping parts of his old armor attached to his new one. Wade would forever keep his Mandalorian armor just in case. End of a Friendship In 2 ABY, team member Raven Onasi was captured by a Sith Warrior and taken onboard the Annihilator, an Annihilator-Class Dreadnaught. Bob, Wade’s Basilisk War Droid, would be shot down on the way to board them. While Bob was unsalvageable, he managed to take his computer core and store it on him. He would eventually find a Mandalorian mercenary named Mattock waiting for him. It turned out, Mattock was actually Jerahi. He explained that he was attempting to kill Wade this entire time for being a Jedi. He even tried to convince Wade that he as well as other Mandalorians, including Wade’s wife Ka’lee, to help kill Wade.The two got into a bloody brawl until the rest of Overkill Squad arrived to help Wade out. Zedd instinctively gave him a shot of Bacta to heal his wounds. Wade would call of Overkill Squad to fight Jerahi alone while the rest of them went to find Raven. Zedd nodded and the team withdrew. Jerahi and Wade would duel for almost thirty minutes until Wade sliced off Jerahi’s hands and shoved him towards the end of the hall. However, instead of killing Jerahi personally, he sliced the airlock controls and phase walked away, letting Jerahi to get sucked into the vacuum of space. Wade nearly made it off the Dreadnaught, succuming to his wounds in the hangar. Kelin and Zedd would drag Wade onboard the Fool’s Luck and back to a medical frigate where he was dumped into a Bacta Tank. Wade and Ka’lee spoke later about what Jerahi had mentioned. Ka’lee admitted to knowing about being locked up together but never knew exactly why Jerahi did what he did. Family Wade is currently married to Ka'lee Bralor. The two met when a friend of Wade's locked the two of them in the cargo hold for six hours. After sparing for three of the six hours, they became close friends. After fighting for over a year in different battles, the two of them married. Powers and Abilities Wade wears a modified Mandalorian armor that was created on Tython. He still wears his traditional Mandalorian helmet equipped with a rangefinder, however he has shyed away from the traditional Mandalorian toys (rocket launchers, wrist blasters, etc.) for the Darksaber. Wade also can use basic force powers as well as two advanced powers: Force Shield - Wade can create a telekinetic bubble with the force, blocking attacks. Fold Space - Wade can teleport anywhere within line of sight. He can also teleport multiple people, so long as they are holding on to him (group hug) or even a ship. Behind the Scenes Reynolds Family Lineage Wade comes from the Reynolds Family on Dantooine and is an only child in his line. The Reynolds are primarily farmers, but they also have helped the Republic in the past as well as helping the Rebellion in the present. Wade is a descendant of Wade Reynells from the TOR timeline. Like his ancestor, Wade too had a scar on his face. Though now healed, Wade uses face paint to remind himself of his past failure. Clan Ordo Wade is part of the Mandalorian Clan Ordo, a clan that has existed for 4000 years and has followed the teachings of Mandalore the Preserver Category:Reynolds Family Category:Rebellion Characters